pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May's Blaziken (anime)
May |ability = Blaze |debut = Get the Show on the Road! |caughtwhere = Littleroot Town |receivein = Get the Show on the Road! |receivefrom = Professor Birch |location = With May |episodesuntilevolved = 81 episodes as a Torchic 109 episodes as a Combusken. |evolvesin = A Shroomish Skirmish Once More With Reeling!}} This Blaziken is a / -type Pokémon owned by May. It was chosen as May's Starter Pokémon when it was still a Torchic. Biography Advanced Generation series In Get the Show on the Road!, Blaziken was given to May by Professor Birch in Littleroot Town when he was still a Torchic. She chose it as her starter Pokémon because she thought Treecko was creepy and scary (though she later called them cute in Trees a Crowd), while the starter Mudkip had attacked her earlier with Water Gun to the face. However, she seemed to like Torchic's appearance and sweet nature. Early on in the journey, Torchic was very inexperienced and ditzy. It did not know how to battle, and tended to wander around obliviously; it also tended to panic when in dangerous situations. On the group's first encounter with Jessie's Seviper (still wild at the time), the Poison-type frightened Torchic by trying to eat him. Because Torchic was very immature and also lacked any battle experience, May opted to use her Beautifly and Skitty instead in battle and contests. However, after the episode A Shroomish Skirmish, when Torchic evolved into Combusken, she used it more often. In Once More With Reeling!, during the break of a Pokémon Contest, Ash and co. were trying to stop Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu and other Pokémon. In the midst of the ensuing battle, Combusken evolved into Blaziken, and used its Blaze Kick to send Team Rocket flying, upon which Ash remarked "would I love to battle you." Afterwards, May used Blaziken in a battle against Ash's Sceptile. Although it had a type advantage over Sceptile and its Blaze ability activated at the same time as Sceptile's Overgrow did, the battle ended in a tie. Later, he left for Hoenn with the rest of May's Pokémon, along with May herself and Max. Diamond and Pearl series Blaziken appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!. When it was first called out, Ash seemed to be pleased at seeing it again, and Brock remarked that it had gotten stronger as well. Blaziken was used in the Seven Stars Restaurant tag battle where it the customers had battle and defeat the owners, Roman and Kylie, to be served their delictable food. Blaziken was partnered with Dawn's Piplup and they battled against Roman's Girafarig and Kylie's Drifloon. Together Blaziken and Piplup defeated the opponents' Pokémon with a Flamethrower and Bubble Beam combination attack. Personality In the beginning, Torchic was very inexperienced and unsure of himself. He was also curious and very ditzy, also tending to walk around aimlessly wherever May brought him out while also unwilling to listen to May's instructions due to Torchic preferring to do his own thing. In dangerous situations, Torchic often panicked and was also usually crying as well due to his fear. But when May began ignoring Torchic, favoring both Beautifly and Skitty, both of whom she used in her Contests, this prompted Torchic to change. He grew more determined to prove himself to her and ultimately regain May's attention with his competitive streak and need for attention constantly growing as he lost most of his childishness and confusion with this eventually triggering Torchic's evolution into Combusken with the newly evolved Combusken learning both Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut. Upon evolving, Combusken became more assertive and confident in himself and his abilities with Combusken even gaining the confidence to stand up against any Pokemon that had taken advantage of him in the past including Ash's Corphish. Combusken for a period acted highly aggressive but this later passed due to the fact that Combusken feeling that he didn't need to fight for May's attention anymore. Upon evolving into Blaziken, he is an adept battler and is also May's strongest Pokémon overall, proving to be very capable in battle as well as in contests. Known moves Improvised moves *Bubble Sky Uppercut *Water and Fire Whirlwind *Psychic Fire Power-Up Voice actresses and actors *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese as a Torchic and Combusken) *Rikako Aikawa (Japanese as a Combusken) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese as a Blaziken) *Rachael Lillis (English as a Torchic) *Andrew Paull (English 4Kids dubbed as a Combusken) *Unknown voice actor (English PUSA dubbed as a Combusken, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) *Bill Rogers (English PUSA dubbed as a Combusken, regular voice actor) *Jimmy Zoppi (English as a Blaziken) Trivia *Blaziken is the only Hoenn starter owned by the main characters of the Advanced Generation series that did not fall in love. **Ash's Sceptile fell in love with a Meganium. **Brock's Marshtomp fell in love with a Flaaffy. Gallery Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon